


Yes, Mr. Novak

by hannagrahamcracker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Caning, Dom/sub, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Spanking, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannagrahamcracker/pseuds/hannagrahamcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith has been called up to Mr. Novak's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Mr. Novak

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official smut so please critique.

 

 

Dean Smith stepped off the elevator and the weird conversation he had had prior was suddenly forgotten. Anticipation made his heart stutter as he walked toward his boss' office, and he nervously loosened his tie. No matter how many times he did this, he'd never get used to it. He knocked hesitantly on the door adorned with the nameplate 'Castiel Novak'.

"Come in," a deep voice instructed. Dean felt heat pool in his tummy as he opened the door and stepped inside. 

"Lock the door and shut the blinds," the dark haired man behind the desk ordered. Dean swallowed thickly and complied. 

"Yes, sir," Dean whispered.

"What did you say?" Mr. Novak rebuked.

"Yes, Sir," Dean replied, louder this time. After shutting the last of the blinds, Dean walked to the front of the desk and sunk to his knees, head down. He stayed still for a few minutes while the man behind the desk finished writing up reports. Finally the dark haired man stood up and walked around the desk to stand next to Dean's kneeling form. His eyes raked over Dean, but his face stayed emotionless. 

"Take off your jacket, shirt, and tie," Mr. Novak growled. Dean's cock twitched and he began to get hard as he shrugged off his jacket and took the tie off his neck. When he got to his button up shirt, he took his time with the buttons. Halfway through he heard Mr. novak huff impatiently, and he looked to see the front of Mr. Novak's pants tented from his half hard dick. Dean sped up, practically ripping off his shirt. When his torso was finally naked, Mr. Novak nodded approvingly and grabbed Dean's tie from off the floor. Then he pulled Dean's arms around to the back and bound his wrist and forearms together, causing Dean's chest to arch outward. Dean let a small moan before he could stop himself, and Mr. Novak froze. 

"I didn't give you permission to speak," Mr. Novak snarled, as he picked up a wooden pointer. He brought it down across Dean's broad shoulders, and Dean's bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. Mr. Novak's face softened and he gently massaged the red skin. 

"Stand up," Mr. Novak ordered, once he had finished binding Dean. Dean got to his feet, careful not to lose his balance. Mr. Novak turned Dean to face away from the desk and began to run his hands over his tanned, muscled, chest.

"So beautiful," he muttered. Dean blushed and kept his head down. Mr. Novak undid his own tie and held it up. Dean understood and dutifully opened his mouth, letting Mr. Novak stuff the tie inside and tie a knot tightly behind his head.

"Now you may make as many noises into the gag as you wish," Mr. Novak explained, "But do not move unless I tell you to." Dean moaned wantonly as Mr. Novak's nimble fingers tweaked with his nipples. Dean's dick was fully hard now, and he fought to stop his hips from jerking forward as Mr. Novak began to use his mouth to suck and bite at Dean's hardened nipples. Mr. Novak tilted Dean's head back, and licked a stripe up the exposed throat. Dean's eyes rolled back and he groaned in pleasure as Mr. Novak sucked and licked at his skin, his hands palming Dean's bobbing erection through his slacks. Dean panted as Mr. Novak bit into his skin, leaving a trail of bruises starting from his neck and working their way down. Once Mr. Novak got to the waistband of Dean's slacks, he quickly undid the zipper and yanked down the slacks and boxers with one tug, releasing Dean's cock to bob up against his stomach. Dean gasped and looked down as Mr. Novak pressed wet kisses to the crease on the inside of Dean's thighs. A thumb came up and swiped across the slit of Dean's cock, wiping off the bead of precome. A loud whine sounded through the gag, and Dean forgot himself, instinctively jerking his hips into Mr. Novak's hand. The dark haired CEO stood up and frowned disapprovingly. Dean whined apologetically, but Mr. Novak was already forcing him onto his knees. 

"Why do you seem to have problems obeying even the simplest of orders?" Mr. Novak berated, grabbing the wooden pointer again. He roughly tugged the spit slick tie from Dean's mouth.

"When I give you an order, I expect you to follow it," Mr. Novak growled quietly into Dean's ear. He straightened up and raised the pointer. "Do I make myself clear?"

Dean gave a small nod. Mr. Novak whipped the pointer down across Dean's back. Dean let out a stifled cry.

"Say 'Yes, Mr. Novak'," the CEO instructed.

"Yes, Mr. Novak," Dean cried out as the pointer lashed lower on his back. Dean's dick twitched.

"Again," Mr. Novak ordered, bringing down the pointer with a sharp slap.

"Yes, Mr. Novak," Dean whimpered; the other man harshly brought the pointer down across his back two more times.

"Good boy," Mr. Novak praised as he knelt down, stroking Dean's cheek. Dean groaned, his dick throbbing and leaking more precome. Mr. Novak undid his own zipper hastily and freed his own leaking cock. Grabbing Dean roughly by his hair, he jerked Dean's head to his cock.

"Such a slut for it, aren't you, boy?" Mr. Novak hissed as Dean opened his mouth to accept his cock. Taking half the cock down his throat, Dean hummed in agreement, making Mr. Novak throw his head back in ectasy. Mr. Novak groaned, Dean's tongue swirling around the head of his cock.

"Yes, yes," Mr. Novak snarled, thrusting his hips. Spit dribbled down Dean's fast working jaw, trying not to gag around Mr. Novak's big dick. Suddenly Mr. Novak thrust foreward, Dean's nose bumping into his pubic hair, and quickly pulled out, wrapping a hand firmly around the base of his own cock.

"Wanna come in you, boy," Mr. Novak rasped, reaching down to undo Dean's bindings. "You have 2 minutes to work yourself open."

Dean jumped up, wrapping a hand around his own erect cock-Mr. Novak hadn't given him permission to come yet- and ran to the otherside of the desk to grab a bottle of lube from one of the bottom drawers. He quickly returned and laid on his back, angling his hips up and spreading his legs to expose his puckered hole.

"So fucking, pretty," Mr. Novak breathed, stroking himself as he watched.

Dean panted, one hand gripping his cock, while he circled a slick finger around his hole, before working it inside. His hips juttered up as he hissed at the feeling of being filled. Dean added a second and then quickly, a third finger, thrusting back onto them in eagerness. He spread his legs as far open as he could, rolled his hips up, and scissored two fingers to show off his stretched hole, leaking with lube. Growling, Mr. Novak's eyes raked across Dean's body possessively, his pupil's blown wide with arousal.

"Fuck. Bend over the desk," Mr. Novak instructed. Dean quickly complied, bracing his hands on the desk and sticking his perky little ass out and up. Mr. Novak quickly undid his own belt, dropping his pants and boxers all the way down, and stuffed the tie back into Dean's mouth.

"Stay still," Mr. Novak commanded. He lined up his thick cock with Dean's perfect hole, but Dean whimpered and thrust back. Sternly, Mr. Novak folded his belt in half and brutally whipped Dean with it. Dean sobbed, and gripped his dick to stop himself from coming as the pleasure pain went straight to his cock.

"Fucking cockslut. You want my dick inside you, don't you, you fucking whore," Mr. Novak accused as he whipped Dean's back, turning it bright red. Dean cried into the gag.

Mr. Novak lined up his cock again and thrust in with a throaty moan. Dean threw his head back, hands gripping the desk and ass clenching around Mr. Novak's delicious cock. Mr. Novak pounded Dean into the desk, his thrusts going in harder as Dean tightens more around him. Suddenly Dean let out the most submissive whimper, and Mr. Novak lost it, biting into the meat of Dean's shoulder and coming hot inside Dean's ass. Mr. Novak was lost in the ectasy but still managed to reach around and jerk off his partner, making Dean come all over the front of the desk with a muffled scream. The two fell panting and boneless to the floor, and Mr. Novak pulled out his soft cock. He shakily stood to his feet and grabbed kleenex to wipe himself off. He redressed and grabbed a brand new tie before pulling something from a locked drawer and walking back to Dean's blissed out self. Dean wearily got to his knees and bent to the ground, his ass sticking up, waiting for Mr. Novak. The dark haired man revealed a silicone plug in his hand. Leaning down he shoved it snuggly into Dean's spent hole to prevent anymore cum from leaking out.

"Get up on all fours," Mr. Novak barked gruffly. Dean swiftly got up, whining from the feeling of the plug in his ass. Mr. Novak grabbed him by his blonde hair and shoved his nose toward the cum on the desk.

"Lick it all up," Mr. Novak warned, " Even a single spot left and I'll tie you up so you're completely helpless, and then whip you within and inch of your life." Dean's tired cock twitched in a valiant effort, and he nodded vigourously in reply. Mr. Novak removed the gag and walked around the desk to sit back down and finish writing up reports. Dean eagerly began to lap at the drying cum on the desk like a dog eager for his dinner. 

After he cleaned the desk and the floor spotless, Dean sat back onto his heels and waited. Mr. Novak finally got up and walked around to inspect it. He nodded approvingly and stroked the side of Dean's face affectionately.

"Good boy. Put your clothes back on and go to work," Mr. Novak ordered next. Dean smiled and stood up. He rapidly redressed, and prepared to walk back to his office. Before he opened the blinds, Mr. Novak walked over to him, and gave him a light kiss on the corner of his mouth, and massaged his sore back.

"Thanks, Dean," He smiled, his voice friendly and soothing, "You were breathtaking as always."

"Not so bad yourself, Cas," Dean winked in reply. Castiel smiled.

"You good?" he asked Dean with concern, "You can stay and rest if you need to."

"Perfect," Dean assured before swooping in for another kiss.

"Tonight I'll cook dinner," Castiel Novak offered, "And then we'll cuddle on the couch and watch a movie. Maybe next time we do this we can use an actual flogger, and ball gag," Cas mused. Dean beamed at the suggestion, and Cas gave him one last light kiss before ushering him out the door.

"Don't be late. I'm making apple pie," Cas called after him. Dean spun around and smirked.

"Yes, Mr. Novak."


End file.
